A Night with the Marauders
by PrisonerPadfoot
Summary: Scream and Potter step back in time to see the young Marauders! With these two there's guaranteed to be insanity!
1. Chapter 1

_First, I have to give thanks to my friend Potter (enitsirk on this site) for this story. We were partners in crime on this one._

It was a cold dark night on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not a soul was out except two girls by the name Scream and Potter, two very good friends of the infamous Harry Potter. The two girls had traveled back in time to see the famed marauders in action. Potter, unfortunately, was a werewolf and was waiting with bated breath for the full moon to appear.

"The full moon must be out that's why you're getting crazy." said Scream, looking towards the clouded sky. As dark cloud shifted towards the right, a full, brilliantly bright moon was revealed.

"Yeah!" said Potter, who, with a number of painful howls turned suddenly into a wolf.

"Here wolfy!" Scream said, taunting her. Potter bared her teeth and lashed out to bite, making Scream give a shriek and begin to run in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you if you're an animagus!" Potter yelled. Scream slunk cautiously back over to her.

"Aren't you an animagus?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, I'm a…" Scream began, losing her train of thought upon noticing her friend's gigantic fangs.

"Well!" Potter growled, becoming a bit edgy.

"I'm a tiger!" Scream yelled, turning suddenly into a tiger and giving an enormous growl, pawing at the soft earth. 

"So now you're safe."

"Good, now I need Sirius over here to help me control you." Scream said slyly.

"So want to go join the Marauders?"

"Sure!" Scream roared, straightening up enthusiastically.

"Ok…" Potter said scanning the grounds. Finally she turned her attention onto the edge of the forest, where standing there was a stag, a dog, a wolf, and a rat. " Look! There's James, Sirius, Remus, and eww Peter!" she said, pointing a paw in their direction.

Scream whipped around to look at them, her tail accidentally belting Potter in the face. "Ahhh! Dirty rat!"

"Let's warn them!" Potter shrieked.

"Yeah! Oh James!" said Scream, starting to walk towards the boys.

"Wait," Potter said, jumping out in front of her, "then we destroy the future!"

"Oh…well let's just torture Pettigrew then."

"Yeah! Lets go over!"

The girls then casually approached the four boys, who couldn't possibly have any idea as to what insanity lay in store for them.

" Oh boys!" Potter said with a tune as she and Scream neared them. The four boys whipped around with puzzled faces, not expecting anyone else to be out on the grounds at this time of night.

"A fellow werewolf!" Remus said, jumping forward to greet the girls.

"Hi guys," Scream said, waving a paw, "I'm Scream and this is Potter. Mind if we join?"

"Not at all!" James replied, "Wanna go torture Snivelly?"

"I'm all for it!" Scream screamed.

"Me too! Can we eat Pettigrew first?" Potter asked, gaining a few odd looks from everyone except Scream, who was trying to stifle her laughs.

"WHAT!" Peter squeaked, his tail diving nervously between his legs, ears going flat against his head.

"Go ahead, Potter!" said Scream. 

"Lunchtime!" said Potter, pouncing at Peter, her fangs bared. Squeaking madly, Peter ran away, barely avoiding being clamped between her killer jaws.

"Darn!" said Potter, pounding the dirt.

"Oh well, come on Snivelus awaits!" said Scream. 

"Yay!" said Potter as Sirius barked, Remus howled, and James kicked his front feet in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for!" said Scream, licking her lips, " Where is that git?"

"There he is!" said Potter, spotting him walking on the edge of the lake. "Oh greasy boy!"

"Who wants to bite him first?" asked Scream. She watched as Potter and Remus played rock-paper-scissors to decide. " Rock beats scissors! Go ahead Potter!"

"Yay!" Potter said, taking off in Snape's direction with the rest following her. "Oh Snivelly!

Upon hearing his hated nickname, Snape turned around to see Potter headed straight for him, along with The Marauders and Scream snickering in the distance. Giving a scream, he took off running, Potter right on his heels, the rest breaking into a run with her. They caught up with her just as Snape's eyes began overflowing with tears.

"Can we throw him in the lake?" Scream asked. 

"Yeah!" said Potter, "Who wants to?"

" ME! Sirius, help me!" Scream roared. Sirius barked as they sped up. Amazingly they managed to reach Snape and lift him up in their jaws by the seat of his pants. Ignoring his cries, they chucked him joyously into the freezing lake.

"Throw me a floatie!" Snape screamed, bobbing up and down in the water, his face turning a sickly blue.

"How about no!" said Scream.

"Call Professor McGonagall!" he said, flailing his arms around. 

"Um...no!"

"She's not your head of house, and you wont be for a few years!" shouted Potter.

"But I cant swim!" he said, then stopped thrashing around to ask, "Wait, I'm going to be a head of house?"

"Never mind that." said Scream sternly.

"Yeah, we didn't say it." said Potter. She and Scream whistled innocently as Snape took one last breath and sunk to the bottom of lake.

"Oops…" the girls said together.

"We didn't do it!" Scream yelled. 

"Yeah" said Potter, "...it was umm... Peter!

"Get him!" said Scream, getting growls, and barks in agreement...and whatever stags do.

"What do stags neigh or something?" Potter asked James.

"Hey we don't neigh!" he said defensively.

"Yeah, he's not a horse." said Scream. 

"Well what do you do then?"

"I don't know what it's called!" said James in annoyed tone.

"Well whatever you do, figure it out, but for now you neigh!" said Potter.

"Darn werewolf..…" muttered James. Unfortunately Potter was still able to hear him.

"Watch your mouth stag boy! You think I like bein' a werewolf?" she growled, taking an intimidating step forward.

"What? I didn't say anything...…" said James, whistling innocently.

" Sure you didn't...Remus shall we show Jamesy what its like bein' a werewolf?"

"Usually I dont like violence...but alright!" said Remus, smiling brightly.

"Good then! Ooooh James!" 

"I didn't mean anything, leave me alone!" James whined, then ran down the same path Pettigrew took.

"Shall we go and get James?" Potter sighed.

"Off into the woods!" said Scream.

"Yep, should we get Peter too?"

"Nah!" they all said in unison after a brief moment of silence.

"Good." said Potter, "Sirius is awful quiet, isn't he?

"Yeah, he's still silently laughing over Snape." said Scream, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Oh there he is! Come on Sirius we're going to get James!" said Potter as Scream ran back and pawed his shoulder to get his attention.

Looking confused for a moment he said, "I'm coming!


	2. Chapter 2

"What's that noise?" asked Sirius as they finally entered the forest.

"I dunno." said Potter.

"Are you losing your mind?" asked Remus, looking questioningly at Sirius.

"I don't have a mind to lose! Just kidding...No!"

By chance Scream had glanced to her left, only to notice a dripping wet Snape making his way through the bush, seaweed dangling from his nose and on top of his head.

"Ahhh! Its Snape! He's back!" she screamed. 

"How'd you get out?" asked Potter.

"The squid helped me!" he replied, giving her the evil eye.

"Darn that squid!" yelled Remus, pounding his paw into the dirt.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Scream.

"Well there's always the vanishing cabinet, maybe he'll turn up in a toilet like Montague." suggested Potter.

"Who?" asked Remus.

"No one...…"

"We have to stop talking about the future…." Scream whispered to Potter.

"Yeah."

"Talking about what?" asked Sirius.  
"Ooo nothing...…"

"Speaking of which," said Remus, rounding on the two girls, "where'd you two come from anyway?"

"Ummm… well you see…" Scream began.

"Its----um----we were supposed to----" Potter struggled, giving Scream a nervous glance.

"WE'RE EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" Scream bellowed. Everyone else jumped in surprise at her unexpected outburst.

"YEAH!" said Potter.

"And we just happened to be wandering around…"

"And well---"

"Wait----" said Remus, waving a paw at them, "then how'd you know our names and about the Marauders?"

"How did we know?" Potter whispered to Scream.

"Ummm…..good question."

"Your so famous just about everyone knows!" said Potter, giving an unconvincing smile. Remus and Sirius gave them suspicious looks.

"Were just---Seers! We know all!" said Scream.

"Well, then what am I thinking right now?" asked Sirius.

"Your thinking: How do we know your not lying? Am I right?" said Potter.

"Ummm-------yeah." said Sirius, turning his attention to the ground.

"Cool! Trelawney would be proud!"

"That old bat? I don't like her. She keeps predicting Harry's death!" said Scream.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"No one!" Potter exclaimed.

"Yeah I didn't say anything!"

"We were talking about my brother!" said Potter.

"Yeah, real nice kid!"

"A little over heroic at times but all around good kid."

"Yeah, he's also a bit arrogant but that's okay."

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes. Everyone turned their heads only to find James stepping out from the thick brush.

"Harry sounds a lot like James now that I think about it…." said Remus.

" No he doesn't!" shouted Scream.

"Yes he does!" Remus insisted.

"I said he does not!" Scream shouted, making Remus take a frightened step backwards.

"I guess you're right…" he murmured, lowering his gaze.

Turning to Potter, Scream whispered, "No more future talk!

"Ok."

"No more what?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing!"

"Gee do you two ever stop asking questions?" asked Potter.

"Yeah give it a rest." said Scream, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I like asking questions!" said Remus.

"Well stop for one day." said Scream.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." 

"Why?"

At Remus' continued asking of 'why?' Scream's temper boiled over and she yelled, "Will you shut your trap!"

"Why should I?" he said, smiling. He knew he was touching a nerve.

"Cause I'll bite you." she said menacingly, showing her teeth. Remus didn't even  
flinch. 

"So?" he said coolly, "My bites more deadly." he said, flashing his shiny teeth.

"Not while I'm a tiger it ain't." she retorted.

"So either way mine hurts more, trust me I know."

"Ooo shut up already!" she yelled, wanting to put an end to their senseless fighting.

"I cant! I'm, as you pro'lly already know, the smart one that needs answers!"

"Alright already Remus!" said Sirius, who was getting annoyed at both of them.

"You people are no fun." Remus said. Scream rudely stuck her tongue out at him.

"How can you be so mean to a poor little boy who has been shunned all his life?" Remus asked, pretending to sniffle.

"Oh boohoo." said Scream sarcastically.

"Have you no compassion?"

"Yes I do in fact."

"Then why'd you just make a sarcastic remark?"

"Cause you're annoying me!" she screamed. If he didn't stop she was contemplating on biting his head off.

"I'm going back to the castle." said Remus, still sniffling.

"Oh go."

"Fine and I don't care that I'm still a werewolf, I'll go scare some first years!" he said, turning his back to them.

"I thought you didn't like violence." said Potter.

"Well when I'm angry who knows?" he growled.

"Ahh that evil side is showing!" laughed James. 

"Oh shut up James!" said Remus, jumping to face him. James continued laughing, causing Remus to bare his teeth in annoyance and anger. "What's so funny?"

"You trying to be tough!"

"Ya gotta problem wit that?" asked Remus, his angry grin getting wider.

"Ummm----" said James, widening his eyes as he looked down at Remus' teeth, "--no." 

Getting fed up of them, Snape disappeared into the trees and headed back to the castle. Not long after Scream and Potter also decided to leave well enough alone and crept away from them, listening to Remus' and James' quarreling all the way up to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** To the reviewer who said Scream is Sirius' daughter and Potter is Remus'...no, they arent related, sorry. Oh, and next chappie will be posted soon, I promise.

I bet you thought that was the last you were seeing of our two insane friends Scream and Potter. Didn't you? Didn't you? Yes you did! Well… WRONG! They're back! And this time they've brought along a friend appropriately named Weird One. They start of the day sneaking along a Hogwarts corridor where they just happen to run into the Marauders who were hurrying along to Transfiguration class. Right when the Marauders are about to enter the classroom they jump out from behind a corner.

"Hi!" they said in unison, each giving a wave. The boys exchanged weird looks.

"Who're you?" Remus asked, looking at them strangely. Potter just gives an exasperated sigh.

"Questions again!"

"Don't you remember?" asked Scream, looking a bit insulted.

"Ahh-no," said Sirius, giving them the same strange look Remus was.

"Well you never saw us in human form but I'm Scream and this is Potter! Oh and this is our friend Weird One," said Scream, gesturing to each of her friends. Potter waves but Weird One gives Sirius goo-goo eyes, which unfortunately for her, he didn't notice.

"Great another whacko!" said Remus throwing his hands up in the air annoyed.

"Excuse me?" said Weird One, taking what she thought was an intimidating step forward.

"Excuse you is right!" said Remus in a chocked voice, fanning his hand across his nose, smiling as James laughed.

"Whoever smelt it dealt it," said Weird One smartly. Remus couldn't help but turn a bit red.

"Yeah but uh… it was coming from you so…."

"Anyway…" said Sirius, obviously annoyed with how this conversation was going.

"You're cute!" said Weird One, looking adoringly at Sirius. Scream and Potter look at each other disgustedly.

"Oh shut up!" said Potter, trying to put a stop to this before it got started.

"Umm… what?" said Sirius, taking a step back from Weird One.

"Someone's got a crush on Padfoot," said Remus in a singsong voice. Sirius looked like he had the desire to smack someone. Weird One blushed.

"Moving along," said Potter. "Seen Peter lately?"

"We officially believe he got lost," said James, not looking the least bit sorry about it.

"Oooh too bad… yes!"

"Haven't seen him for a month."

"It's been that long since we've seen you?" Scream asked.

"Yeah… fortunately."

"Excuse me?" said Potter, raising an eyebrow at James.

"Nothing!" said James quickly.

"It better be nothing."

"It is." Potter nodded, and she and Scream started watching Weird One, who was busy batting her eyelashes at Sirius, who was trying hard not to scream and run the other way.

"You know," said Remus, looking at his watch, "Mcgonagall's going to kill us if we're late."

The boys nod and follow Remus into class, with the girls trailing closely behind them. They enter the class to see a witch writing on the chalkboard. She put the chalk down and looks at the class, her eyes stopping on the three girls.

"Who are you three?" she asked them suspiciously.

"Exchange students!" said Scream quickly, with a convincing smile.

"I don't recall hearing about exchange students."

"Well…" said Weird One, thinking of an excuse; luckily Scream already had one.

"We asked to remain nameless!"

"Yeah!" said Potter and Weird One.

"So anyways, what are we learning?" asked Potter, leaning forward on her desk.

"Turning apples to oranges?" said Scream jokingly.

"Peanuts to walnuts?" suggested Weird One.

"Turning Snively's nose to a normal size," Potter suggested. Remus, James and Sirius looked up.

"I wanna do that one!" they said together, jumping up out of their seats.

"Take your seats you three!" she spat at them. The boys whined and reluctantly  
took their seats, while Weird slipped into the seat James was about to take next to Sirius.  
Looking annoyed James took the seat on the other side of Scream.

"What d'you have an infatuation with Sirius or something?" Potter whispered to Weird One from behind Remus.

"Yeah…" Weird One answered, looking at Sirius dreamily, while Sirius moved his chair as far away from her as he could.

"Since the topic is so popular," Mcgonagall said at last, "let me go get Mr. Snape!" She ran out of the room and came back a minute later clutching a struggling Snape by the collar of his robes.

"No get me away from them!" he shouted hysterically upon noticing Scream,   
Potter, James, Sirius and Remus, who all looked around innocently.

"Why?" asked Remus in a mock innocent voice. "We're not going to do anything to you."

"Or are we?" James said menacingly, smiling at Snape who was trembling violently.

"I want my mommy!" Snape shrieked, falling to his knees and crying in his hands. The class burst out laughing, while the Marauders gave each other high fives.

"Mommy's not going to help you now!" James yelled, making Snape burst into more tears.

"Need a hanky?" asked Sirius, pulling out a handkerchief from the desk.

"He'll need a big hanky for that nose!" said Scream, looking at Snape's gigantic   
nose.

"That's mean! I need one the size of North America!" Snape shouted.

"You mean the whole world," James corrected.

"I heard that!" Snape yelled, jumping up off the floor and running out of the classroom, still sobbing.

"Hem hem," said Weird One suddenly, "come over here Sirius."

"Eh why?" Sirius asked nervously.

"I just want to kiss you." Sirius screamed and toppled over off his chair and fell  
to the floor with a crash.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Leave him alone Weird One!" James yelled, helping Sirius up off the floor.

"Oh blackypoo," Weird One sang, trying to get past Scream and Potter who were  
blocking her from Sirius. 

"Pathetic," Potter muttered, rolling her eyes along with Scream.

"You're scaring Sirius!" said Scream pushing Weird One back into her chair, where she starts sniffling uncontrollably.

"He's… he's just so cute!" she cried.

"But I thought you liked Harry?" said Scream; suddenly remembering her friends crush on a certain Harry.

"Yeah you forgot him already?" Potter asked.

"Whose Harry?" James asked suddenly, having finally picked Sirius up off the floor. 

"No one!" said Scream quickly.

"Wait, remember he's my brother," said Potter.

"Yeah the arrogant one."

"Do we really have to describe him again?"

"No."

"Good."

With all the insanity going on Professor Mcgonagall wasn't even able to get two words out, finally…

"Can we start class now!" she snapped, unfortunately the bell rang and the class rushed out… all but Scream, Potter, Weird One and the Marauders. "James, Remus, Sirius, Scream, Potter and Weird One! Detention!" Groaning they retook their seats and watched as Mcgonagall began writing them work on the board.

"Aww!" Potter whined, leaning back in her seat. Weird One on the other hand wasn't at all upset.

"Oh Sirius!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sirius screamed.

"Pucker up Padfoot!" Remus laughed.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Then without warning he jumped out of his seat and ran from the room. James turned on Weird One and slapped her hard in the face.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled. Scream and Potter laughed and began singing "Go  
James! Go James! Its your birthday!"

"Uh no its not." Weird One, completely enraged, transformed into her Animagus dog form and bit James in the leg. James yelled in pain.

"OUCH! YOU STINKING DOG!"

"Oh boy…" said Potter exasperatedly.

"How's Harry going to take it when you say you bit his da-oops!"

"Who is this Harry!" Remus yelled.

"Never mind!" Scream and Potter yelled. They grabbed Weird One and hauled her out of the classroom, amazingly without Mcgonagall even noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** DontLetMeGetMe, Scream and Potter are actually from Harry's time, theyre his friends from school...It said it somewhere. Or implied it, something. I know we put it in there. S&P are based on the authors, (moi Scream and Potter,) but theyre not _really_ us. Did that make sense? Next chappie soon...

When will the insanity end! Probably never, because Scream and Potter are back in the past and are more than ready to stir up the usual chaos! As the night begins, the girls find themselves standing by the edge of the lake, staring up at the full moon. Not long before Potter had turned into a werewolf and now had her head thrown back as she howled up at the starry sky.

"Werewolfy!" Scream shouted at Potter once her howling had stopped.

"Thats me!" said Potter brightly, shining her fangs at Scream.

"Don't bite me!" Scream pleaded.

"Too late. Werewolf side is taking me over."

"Uh oh..…" said Scream, turning herself into a tiger.

"That's better." said Potter. She let out a bark as she turned her attention to the forest. Standing along the outside row of trees was a dog, a stag and a werewolf. "Hey look! Its the Marauders!"

"Where, where!" said Scream, whirling around to face where Potter was looking, " Yay! Lets go!"

Breaking into a run, the girls headed towards them, howling and roaring. As the Marauders turned to see the two headed straight for them, the grins were wiped from their faces. The girls skidded to a halt just before they would have bowled Sirius and Remus over, making the two boys recoil in fear of a collision.

"Hello Marauders!" the girls said in unison.

"Oh great it's them." said James listlessly.

"You got a problem with us?" Potter asked with a hint of malevolence.

"Not so much you two, but Weird One was kinda annoying."

"Well she's not here. It's just us." she assured him.

" She kept trying to kiss me! Weirdo!" said Sirius, cringing.

" Well why do you think she's named _Weird One_?" asked Scream.

" Anyway….we were gonna torture Snivelly some more, wanna come?" asked James.

"Really? Cool! Where is that greasy so---oops. Going too far there." said Scream, correcting herself before she let slip a curse.

"Language.…" Potter scolded.

"Sorry. The insanity must be taking over." she said, smiling innocently.

" Forgiven." said Potter, looking the grounds over, "Look! Greasy boy's over there next to the willow!"

As they turned to see Snape stupidly walking by the Whomping Willow, Remus jumped and asked hopefully, "Can I bite him? Just once? Pleeeeease?"

"As much as I'd like to say yes," answered Sirius, "...no! You'll get yourself expelled!"

"Darn it!" he yelled.

"Let's sic the willow on him!" suggested Scream.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

"Oh Snivelly!" Potter called to him loudly.

As Snape turned around to face them, his eyes went wide with horror. "Ahhh! You again!" he screamed, taking a frightened step back.

"Yes it's us! Get used to it!" yelled Potter.

"NO!" said Snape, falling to his knees, his hands folded together in a plea for mercy, "Please! I'll be good, I'll be good..."

"I kinda feel sorry for him ….not!" said Remus.

"Meanies! Don't massacre me!" Snape whined, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why? I mean the willow hasn't had any fun since that kid lost an eye!" laughed James.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST AN EYE!" Snape squealed, jumping to his feet.

"Nothing... nothing at all, lost my head for a minute."

Getting annoyed at Snape's crying and begging for mercy, Sirius, giving a wink to his friends, charged forward and bashed Snape in the stomach, knocking him right into the Whomping Willow, which immediately started beating him.

"Ouch!" Snape yelled as the tree whacked him across the face, "I-" the tree punched him, "-want-" he took a painful blow to the back, "-my-" a punch to the stomach, "-mommy!"

Meanwhile Scream, Potter, and The Marauders were completely overcome with laughter. Sirius was rolling around on the ground, cackling, Remus was leaning up against James so he didn't fall down laughing, and Scream and Potter were pointing at Snape and laughing.

"Your so hurtful!" Snape screamed.

"Yeah, so?" asked Scream, managing to calm down.

"Tell us something we don't know." said Potter, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"You two are insane weirdoes!" he screamed, getting slapped in the back of the head by the Willow.

"Hey they're cool!" said James.

"Yes we are." said Scream smugly.

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed, "They escaped detention with McGonagall unnoticed!"

"Wow, that is good…" said Snape, taking a branch to the head, "OWW!"

"So you think the Willow's had enough fun?" asked Potter.

"Hmmmm...I dunno….James, what do you think?" said Scream.

"Yeah, I think so. But we still haven't had any fun yet ourselves!" he replied.

"Hey lets use Wingardium Leviosa on him!" said Remus.

"Yeah! His knickers haven't seen daylight for what? Two days?" said Sirius.

"Yeah! He's way past due!" said James.

"WHAT!" Snape screamed as he emerged from the clutches of Willow, battered and bruised.

"Who wants to do the honors?" asked Remus.

"Wait, lets let our guests have some fun first." said James.

"All right!" exclaimed Potter.

"Potter you go first, I insist." said Scream.

"All right... hmm... what shall I do? Wait, I have an idea!"

"Go for it!"

Giving a malevolent smile, Potter yelled, "_Nosey shrinkosi!"_

"Wow! It's working!" said Scream as she watched Snape's nose shrink until there was barely anything left of it.

" MY NOSE!" Snape yelled, running his hand over it, his face going beet-red.

"_Nosey growosi!" _said Potter. Snape's nose then began to grow to the size of grapefruit. A big, hairy wart had formed on it's tip.

"MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!" Snape screamed in horror.

"It was beautiful?" said Remus.

"Yeah I don't remember it being beautiful. Gross maybe..…" said Scream.

"Scream, want to have a go?" Potter asked.

"Yay! Lets see..…" said Scream, thinking hard.

"Make it something good! Let the insanity play its roll!"

"I know….._Degreaso!" _Scream shoutedAt that Snape's hair lost its greasy shine and shriveled up into practically nothing.

"I'M BALD! AHHHH!" Snape shrieked, holding his head.

"Want a wig?" asked Potter.

"Yeah! Me want wig!"

"Too bad."

"No, wait give him this one!" said Scream, throwing Potter a mullet wig she conjured up.

"Here you go, Snape!" Potter laughed, tossing the wig onto his head.

"Ewww, what the heck? I'm a hippie!" he cried, trying to pull it off, but to no avail, "It's stuck!"

"The wonders of super glue…." Scream muttered.

"All you need are some peace necklaces!" said Remus.

"Nooooo!" Snape screamed, still pulling helplessly at the wig.

" Not a bad idea!" said Scream, and by muttering a quick spell strung shiny necklaces with peace signs dangling from them around Snape's neck. There also appeared a sparkly pair of sunglasses over his wide eyes.

" AHHH!" Snape screamed, running around in circles, his fake hair billowing out behind him. This scene had Scream and the Marauders in stitches. Potter however, had her ears perked up and was listening to a sound in the surrounding forest.

"Hey…" she said, gesturing for silence, "does anyone else hear squeaking?"

" Wait…." said Sirius, listening carefully, "I do...oh no you don't think.…"

"It cant be..…" said Remus.

Just then an animagus rat scurried out of the bushes where Scream was standing and transformed into its human form of Peter Pettigrew. "It is! Ahhh! The ugliness!" she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi guys!" Peter squeaked.

"Ooo Peter...hey, umm, where you've been?" asked James.

"Helping out this guy named Tom Riddle, nothing major." Peter shrugged.

"Potter!" Scream yelled, jumping away from Peter, "It's happening!"

"What is?" asked Remus.

"NOTHING!" the girls bellowed.

"Who the heck is Tom Riddle anyway? Kind of a corny name."

"Wish we could kill Peter...Poor everyone...…" Scream whispered to Potter.

"Poor who?" asked James.

"Nobody you know..."

"Ok..…"

"You people seriously scare me!" said Snape, who had given up on trying to remove the wig.

"Where'd you come from?" Peter asked, giving Snape a weird look, "And what's wrong with your hair?"

"Never mind the hair!" Snape replied harshly, "I was just having a nighttime stroll when they starting hurting me with the willow! Wahhh!"

"That wasn't us, Right Sirius? James? Girls?" said Remus with an devilish smile.

"Yeah, Snape's just imagining things." said James.

"But-I-You…..All righty then.…" said Snape, looking thoroughly confused. With the willow giving him one slap on the head he walked off towards the castle, muttering to himself.

"Ok then…" said Peter, "is he losing his mind or are you just messing with him?"

"Both." they answered in unison.

"Well who else is there to torture since he's gone?"

"How about Lily?" suggested Sirius, giving James a smirk.

"Hey!" said James.

"Oops, did I say Lily?"

"Well James it wouldn't be sooo bad if we tortured her." said Scream.

"How can you torture the most elegant thing to walk the earth!" James yelled in outrage.

"Well, suppose you were to save her from our torture...then.…" said Scream, giving him a wink.

Wearing a blank expression he asked, "What?" after a moment or two where the others where rolling their eyes at him he finally understood what she was getting at. "Oh I get it!"

"Good" she hissed, "...ok then...you all for it?"

"You know it!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oooo James this could be your lucky night with Lily.…" said Sirius.

"Oh be quiet." said James angrily.

"Hey look," said Remus, pointing a paw at the lake where Lily was gazing into the dark water, "There she is now!"

" Potter, Sirius, Remus? Shall we?" asked Scream.

"We shall." they said together.

"Goood!"

"Hey what about me?" asked Peter, sounding a bit insulted.

"Compared to werewolves, a tiger and a big dog, do you think a rat is going to scare her? Umm….no." said Potter.

"Darn."

Giving a growl, Remus snuck up behind Lily and then jumped out in front of her, making her give a high-pitched, girly scream. He bared his fangs at her as Potter bounded up next to him.

"Ahh! Werewolves!" Lily shrieked, looking at Remus' enormous fangs. She tried to run the other way to escape them, but Scream and Sirius ran over and blocked her path.

"Awww what a cute dog... " Lily said, looking at Sirius adoringly. Sirius bared his teeth at her and growled. "Ahh! Bad dog!" she pulled out her wand to hex him, but Remus quickly jumped up and snatched it away. He and Potter started playing tug of war with it, being careful not to break it.

Just then James jumped out of the bushes and kicked at the werewolves, making sure not to whack them for real. Remus and Potter pretended to whine in pain as Sirius and Scream started to claw harmlessly at him, roaring and barking. Meanwhile Lily was screaming her head off, making her face turn red.

Remus and Potter then turned about and opened their mouths as if to bite her, but James shooed them away by jumping out in front of Lily and pointing his antlers at them. The werewolves then ran back into the trees, Scream and Sirius following them closely. James turned back into his human form, proudly smiling.

"James!" Lily shrieked, running over and flinging her arms around his neck, "You saved my life!"

"It was nothing, honestly." said James modestly.

"But it was! You took on a tiger, a dog and two werewolves!"

"All in a days work Lily."

"James, I know I've been rude to you, but will you go out with me?" she asked, blushing furiously.

James' eyes lit up at this question. "What! I mean of course I will!"

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Lily, giving him a kiss on the cheek and retreating back to the castle.

James remained rooted to where he stood, utterly dumbstruck. It wasn't until his friends (back as humans) all ran over to him and each smacked him in the face that he moved.

"What did I do!" he yelled.

"Nothing, you just got a date with Lily Evans!" said Sirius.

"So?"

"That's supposed to be the one thing you wanted!"

"Yeah! And your point?"

"Aren't you happy, you moron!" Sirius yelled, a bit aggravated.

"Wait a minute..…" said James, taking a few moments to let the truth sink in, "THANK YOU! I GOT A DATE WITH EVANS! IT'S A MIRACLE!" he screamed with pleasure, punching the air before keeling over in a dead faint.

"Well your welcome...…" said Remus.

"Well that was weird." sighed Potter.

"You can say that again." said Scream.

"Well that was weird." she said again, earning a glare from Scream.

To everyone's surprise James then regained consciousness and jumped up from ground screaming, "THANK YOU GUYS!" he then bounded over and pulled each of the girls, and Sirius and Remus into a hug. He almost pulled Peter into a hug, but cringed and quickly changed his mind.

"It's official, he's lost it." said Remus as he watched James run back to the castle, screaming.

"James! Where you goin'!" yelled Sirius as he, Remus and Peter ran after him.

Rolling their eyes and laughing, Scream and Potter disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
